Naruto: Lycan Bearer
by JFox101
Summary: Half werewolf orphan Naruto Uzumaki is unknowingly bitten by his full werewolf cousin Kiba Inuzuka at the full moon. His Aunt Tsume comes to find the half breed child and rescues him from his abusive orphanage. Werewolf!Naruto T for now!AU!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

**Naruto Uzumaki was an abused orphan child. Until one night while walking in the woods on the full moon. Bitten by a werewolf named Kiba Inuzuka, he is the first lycan bearer in generations. **

**A/N: Being a lycan bearer means a newly turned werewolf already had half of the werewolf gene. A bearer can be either sex. The half breed can't transform, however if bitten by a pureblood werewolf he/she becomes full wolf. **

**Chapter 1: Naruto**

"Stupid dog, biting me last night." eight year old Naruto Uzumaki said as he wrapped his ankle in bandages. The blonde child had been orphaned since birth. Unfortunately, everyone despised him. He was run out last night by three bullies and managed to lose them in the woods. His brown furred tail he had had since birth wagging half heartedly. It was this that was the reason people hated him. His doctors who had worked on him thought it was a genetic abnormality. But Naruto always thought different/

"Kiba!" Kiba's mother shouted. The young werewold sat up awake. Naked. "Aw crap, I got seperated again." The ten year old said. Then, memories of chasing a blonde child came to him.

"Hi mom?" Kiba said sweetly as he entered their cabin.

"Why do you sound like you've done something wrong?" Tsume Inuzuka asked as the wolf cut up a buck she caught and killed last night.

"I think I turned someone." Kiba said sheepishly. "I remember chasing a kid in the woods last night."

Tsume palmed her forehead. "What am I gonna do with you pup?" She asked. Kiba was always getting himself into trouble. Now he's turned someone. Most human-turned wolves are turned by an older wolf so they can teach them. Not by younger ones like Kiba.

"I think he was an orphan too." Kiba said. "i saw the logo for that human orphanage nearby on his jacket."

"Well, that narrows it down at least." Tsume said. "Would you recognize him?"

"I think so." Kiba said, trying to get an image in his mind. "He had sun blonde hair."

"Sun blonde hair..." Tsume muttered, turning away. Her little brother had sun blonde hair. Which was unusual in their clan. But his wolf form was the normal Inuzuka brown furred. Normally the wolf's hair color is their fur color in wolf form. Her little brother, Minato, ran off with a human female. "it couldn't be..." She muttered. "Kiba, we're off to the orphanage after I have a few words with the pack elders."

"Ok mom." Kiba said as he dug into his raw deer meat. Blood dripping out of his mouth.

"And wipe your mouth." She said as she sat at the table with a plate for Hana her daughter and herself.

A few hours later after Kiba got an earful from his mom about running off during the full moon and Tsume explaining to Jiraiya and Tsunade about the new pup, he and his mom where headed to the local orphanage.

"That's him." Kiba said pointing to a small malnourished looking child sitting alone on a swingset. Tsume let go of Kiba's hand in shock. He looked exactly like her little brother when he was younger.

"A wolf tail." She said quietly,eyeing the boy's non wagging tail.

**With Naruto...**

He sat on the swing set, watching happy couples come and look at the children playing kick ball in the recess yard. He looked up and saw a feral looking woman look at him like she had seen something scary like a ghost.

He sighed and got off the swing set. Going indoors to his small room with a rotting cot and moldy blanket and pillow. Its a wonder he hadn't caught pneumonia and died yet.

**With Tsume...**

"yes, I saw a blonde haired boy with a tail earlier?" Tsume asked the clerk at the front desk. A pink haired woman.

She wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something unpleasant. "The demon you mean. Wouldn't you prefer a nice NORMAL child madame?" Sayuki Haruno asked.

Tsume growled in fury at her nephew being called a demon. "Who where the kids parents?"

"A woman named Kushina uzumaki, and Minato Inuzuka is listed as the father." Sayuki said nervously.

"He's my nephew, I'm Tsume Inuzuka." She said. "Minato was my little brother."

"The monster has no living relatives ma'm." The careaker of the orphanage said as he came out. With a baseball bat ready to beat Naruto for showing himself on this day.

"What's that for?" Kiba asked the old man in fear.

"I'm gonna teach the beast a lesson about what happens when he shows his face on adoption day." The caretaker said and he started to head down the hallway. Tsume grabbed the bat from behing and took it out of his hand. She broke it in half on her knee. She grabbed the caretakers collar of his shirt and said

"I'm taking him home with me where he belongs." She hissed in fury at the human. The male pissed himself. "Got it you bastard?" He nodded. "Good.' She said, throwing the man on the ground.

"Yes Ma'am. "He said in a scared voice.

Tsume moved down the hallway with Kiba behind her. She saw a small room at the end of the hallway. She sniffed. She smelled Minato's scent on the child. He was definitely her nephew.

Naruto saw his door creak open and the feral lookeing woman he saw earlier stepped in his small room.

"Your Naruto aren't you?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said, he eight year old hugging his knees to his chest. He sniffed. "Why do you smell a little like me?" He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Well pup." Tsume said. Kneeling. "I'm your fathers older sister, my name is Tsume Inuzuka."

"Your my auntie?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Tsume nodded.

"Why haven't you come before?" Naruto asked.

"Until Kiba bit you last night and told me about you I had no idea you existed at all." Tsume said.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked. "And he didn't bite me, a big doggy did."

Kiba growled at being called doggy but Tsume chuckled. "I have a lot of explaining to do pup." She said. "Want to come home with me?" She asked.

Naruot nodded and She picked him up as his ankle was in pain from the bite. "We're going home Kiba." She said.

"Yes mom." Kiba said, and walked behind his mother as they left.

**To Be Continued...**

**My first Naruto werewolf story!!! This WILL be incest and Mpreg! Rating subject to change! Incest won't happen for a bout ten chapters after a time skip. **

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto...**

**Chapter 2: Naruto's new home**

Tsume carried Naruto to the medical cabin in their little village.

"Is this him Tsume?" Tsunade asked. "The new cub?"

"Yes, this is the cub Kiba sired last night." Tsume said as she gently laid Naruto down.

"Sired?" Naruto asked with a head tilt. Tsunade had to resist the urge to give the child a "Hug of Pleasurable Death."

"It means he was the one who bit you." Tsunade explained to the now full werewolf. "I'll just need a blood sample first." She took out a needle. Naruto shied away to his aunt.

"Are you scared of needles?" Tsume asked her nephew.

Naruto nodded. "Mhmm. At the orphanage they would stick me with them full of this liquid that made me feel funny for a while. Then some men would come into my room and...do...things to me..." He looked down in shame.

Tsume was furious. She was shaking literally with rage. He's just a child! How dare they!

Tsunade growled herself at what the cub said. Child abuse was one thing, but sexual abuse! That was forbidden even in werewolf society! The wolves cherished their children. They where blessings, all of them. And to abuse that blessing was blasphemous.

"I'm not going to do anything like that sweetie." Tsunade assured the new werewolf. "Come on." She gently swabbed Naruto's arm with a cotton ball lightly coated with rubbing alcohol. She then stuck the needle in quickly making Naruto whimper. She inserted the phial and drew Naruto's blood. Once she had a full phial she bandaged the arm where she stuck Naruto. "There we go, all done." She said kindly. The she-wolf gave the boy a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Here's some bruise salve for his torso." She whispered to Tsume, noticing the wincing he gave when she hugged him. "Apply it every morning and every evening."

"Gotcha, thank you Lady Tsunade." Tsume bowed and pushed Naruto out of the hut.

Some of the village cubs noticed Naruto and sniffed in his direction checking out his scent. Even some of the adult males sniffed in his direction in confusion.

"Why are they sniffing in this direction auntie?" Naruto asked Tsume as they walked to the Inuzuka compound.

"Their getting your scent." Tsume said. "though why the adults are looking at you like that I have no idea." She growled at some of the males who where looking at Naruto liked they wanted to pound him into their mattress. They all blushed as they realized what they where doing and turned away.

"Is this the cub Kiba turned last night mom?" Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's sixteen year old sister asked as she did the dishes from that morning.

"Hana, this is your cousin, his name is Naruto." Tsume said and Hana dropped a plate in the sink in shock. Luckily it didn't break. "Cousin?" She asked.

"Remember your uncle Minato?" Tsume asked. "Take a good look at the cub." She pulled Naruto to her front. Hana gaped. He could be her uncle's mini-me!

"Tsume!" Tsunade's voice shouted as she stopped right at their door, catching her breath. The she-wolf apparently anxious about something. "We need the clan heads in council chambers now!" She ran to the council cabin.

"Take care of Naruto for a bit would you Hana?" Tsume asked her daughter before running full speed for the council cabin.

**Council...**

"The new cub is a lycan bearer!" Tsunade announced to the clan heads. Excited whispers ran through the non hunter wolf civilians.

"Are you positive Lady Tsunade? Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan asked with interest. If he could bed this child he would bear strong cubs indeed.

"Absolutely! He already had half of the werewolf genes in his bloodstream before he was turned,: Tsunade said. "Kiba infecting his blood with the rest of the genes has turned

"He was a half-breed?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He's my nephew by blood." Tsume announced making the entire council gasp. "Minato ran off with a human female and died not long after Naruto was born apparently, he was raised in a human orphanage."

"Tsume." Fugaku stood. "I propose a marriage contract with my youngest son Sasuke."

"Denied Fugaku." Tsume said. "A lycan bearer is mated to their sire. You know that."

"Who was his sire?" Shikaku Nara asked, the intelligent wolf raising an eyebrow.

"His cousin, Kiba." Tsume said with a smirk. Several of the clan heads had nosebleeds thinking about the incest to take place in the future. Bearers where ALWAYS submissive, obviously.

"That's incest!" A civilian wolf shouted.

"Its a tradition as old as the werewolf species itself." Jiraiya stated. "We cannot change that. When Naruto is of mating age he will be mated to his dominant cousin Kiba."

The civilians no longer protested. The Alpha's word was law.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! HAVE YOU SEEN THE LATEST NARUTO CHAPTER?!!! SAKURA TELLS SASUKE SHE'LL LEAVE KONOHA FOR HIM!!! SERIOUSLY!!! CHECK IT OUT AT:**

**.com**

**I MEAN, COME ON! JUST AS SHE'S STARTING TO MATURE SHE DOES THIS?!!!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Cubs Part 1**

Naruto was eating a snack in his auntie's hut. Hana was cleaning up from that morning still. His wolf tail wagging slightlya s he munched on a small sandwhich of rare deer meat. He refused to eat raw meat even though Hana tried to explain to him that werewolves didn't have to worry about cooking their meat.

**Later that evening...**

"He just refused." Hana told her mother after she told her about it.

"Don't worry Hana, Naruto's just used to eating cooked meat, he'll like it raw in no time. Just cook it for now. Maybe after we help him get used to rare meat he'll try it."

"Alright mother." Hana said, taking a chunk of deer meat and putting it in a frying pan for Naruto. Intending to cook it medium rare for him.

Kiba wrinkled his nose at the smell of the cooked meat as Hana brought out Naruto's plate. "I don't get how you can eat COOKED meat Naruto. Its not even juicy." HE grabbed a chunk of deer and started chowing down, the blood running out of his mouth and down his chin.

"Wipe your mouth Kiba." Tsume scolded her pup as she cut into her meat with her knife and fork.

Naruto shrank in his seat as he grabbed a piece of the meat and chomped on it. He wasn't feed often at the orphanage so he was a bit small for his age. All the other boys his age where 4 foot 8, he was 4 foot 5.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Shino are coming over later right mom?" Kiba asked as the ten year old sipped his water.

"Yes, I worked it out with their parents." Tsume said. "Their especially excited to meet Naruto." She said.

"Why?" Naruto asked, taking another piece in his fingers. He was nervous about meeting new people.

"I'm sure its because of your condition Naruto." Tsume said.

"My...condition Aunt Tsume?" Naruto asked in confusion, tilting his head.

"How am I going to explain this?" Tsume asked herself, rubbing her brown head. "You already had half the werewolf genes when you where born as you are my little brothers cub." She started. "Half-breeds cannot transform at the full moon normally, but if their sired by a full-blooded werewolf like Kiba me or Hana, they become full werewolf with the ability to transform. And they gain the ability to produce pure blood werewolf cubs. They are called Lycan Bearers."

Naruto looked at her in confusion, Kiba in awe. His mom had told him about Bearers before, but he didn't realize at first when he bit his cousin that.

"Wait a minute!" Naruot said, finally realizing what she meant by they gain the ability to produce werewolf pups. "You mean I can get pregnant?!"

Kiba snickered. Imagining Naruto full of werewolf cubs like a female.

"Exactly. There hasn't been a Lycan Bearer in hundreds of years so all of the clans are going to vie for your attention. Even though their not supposed to."

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

Tsume smirked. Wondering how they'd handle this. "Because the Bearer becomes the submissive of their Sire when they reach mating age."

Naruto and Kiba both spat out their food. Spraying Tsume slightly. "I have to mate with Kiba? With Naruto?" They both said at the same time. Then looked at each other. "Ewww! Auntie! Mom! That's incest!"

Hana just giggled at her brother and cousins reaction as she watched her mom clean herself off.

"Doesn't matter, its an old werewolf law." Tsume told them. "The Bearer will be mated to their Sire."

Naruto hung his head. "Why me?" He asked in despair. "Why always me?" His tail wagging sadly.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
